


Filthy Pokemon Requests

by extremelynasty



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Come Inflation, Farting, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scat, Shotacon, Weight Gain, slob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremelynasty/pseuds/extremelynasty
Summary: I've been interested in writing some really filthy Pokemon requests. Just see inside for the rules!





	Filthy Pokemon Requests

So, here's the deal. I want to write some extremely, incredibly filthy things with some Pokemon boys. I'm open to anyone from the video games entirely (provided that they are young). My main desires are listed in the tags, but I'm also open to things that might not be listed there either. I'm pretty much willing to write anything. I'm down for Pokemon/Trainer, but not Pokemon/Pokemon.

But yes, please request away! I will post as I can!


End file.
